


失物之书

by ReviverSeed



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 一个没有王座的国王，一个没有手足的兄弟，一个没有父母的儿子。或者，史坦尼斯三次是儿子与兄弟，两次只是兄弟，一次两者皆非。
Relationships: Robert Baratheon & Stannis Baratheon & Renly Baratheon
Kudos: 1





	失物之书

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Book of Lost Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301398) by [ariel2me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel2me/pseuds/ariel2me). 



> 授权见[此篇评论区](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217175)；同时发表在[LOFTER](http://fazah.lofter.com/post/4c235797_1cbb6e2ea)

**son, brother (i)**

他是个小鬼。劳勃不是了。劳勃是 _“继承人”_ 。

劳勃是 _“你的哥哥”_ 。他四岁，劳勃五岁，他向父亲展示自己敢骑小马，劳勃大笑着喊——“我好久以前就骑过了！”

他五岁，劳勃六岁，母亲说你们都是大孩子了，父亲要带你们去见国王，你们一定要乖乖的不许胡闹。

他向母亲保证不会胡闹。所以他没有，即使被劳勃掐疼了的时候。即使当父亲说对，你永远是小的那个，而劳勃永远是大的那个。

“即使到我一百岁的时候？”他能数到一百。

“你一百岁的时候，我会……我……会比一百岁还大。”劳勃只能数到五十。

“你一百岁的时候，劳勃会是一百零一岁。”父亲说，接着亲了亲他们两个的额头，说，愿诸神保佑他的孩子们长寿而富足。

国王没有一百岁。一百岁很老，国王看起来和父亲差不多，只是他的头发是金色的而不是黑色的，父亲并不老，所以国王也不老。

国王坐在大房间的大椅子上。史坦尼斯盯着看，再盯着看，然后被自己的脚绊倒了。周围的大人都笑起来。劳勃拉住他的手——掐它一把，他想，这次他不会生气地喊“喂！很痛诶！”，因为他知道对方一直是个顽皮的孩子，而父亲说了他们一定要安静地等他，不能胡闹，而他胡闹了，摔倒就是胡闹——但劳勃没有掐他，劳勃只是牵着他的手，带他远离那些发笑的大人。

“他们以为自己是谁？他们不准笑你！”

“你一直笑我。”

“我是你的哥哥和领主。只有我能笑你。”

“你不是我的领主！”

“有一天会啦。”

“不你不会！”

“喔，我会的！而且那时你必须什么都听我的，不然我砍掉你的头。”

“父亲不会让你这样的。”

“我做领主的时候父亲就不在了，傻瓜。”

这对史坦尼斯来说是新鲜事。“父亲会在哪里？”还有母亲呢？她和父亲一起走了吗？我可以和他们一起去吗？他有这么多，这么多问题。

“父亲会……算了，你只是一个傻小孩，什么都不懂的。”

“我不傻！我能数到一百。是你的两倍。”

但后来父亲来接他们的时候，他们不再打架，因为父亲看到他们打架的话会伤心的。

______________________

**son, brother (ii)**

“我跟你说，我们看到的人不是国王。艾林大人说的。”劳勃宣布，仿佛艾林大人就是神，而他的话毋庸置疑。

“父亲从来没说过。”史坦尼斯抗议道。艾林大人只是养父，不是劳勃的生父，但有时劳勃表现得仿佛已经忘记了。仿佛鹰巢城才是他真正的家，而风息堡只是他偶尔来探访的一处地方。跟艾林大人和奈德·史塔克待了一年，劳勃已经表现得仿佛认识了他们一辈子。

“你从没问过他，对吧？”

“你也没问。而且不管怎么说，那次是父亲带我们去朝会的。艾林大人甚至不在那里，他怎么知道我们在王座上看见的是谁？”

劳勃不耐烦地叹了口气。“我形容他的样子，不行吗？我说我的小弟史坦尼斯觉得那个金发绿眼的国王很威严，而巨龙很可怕。艾林大人说国王不是金发绿眼，我们看到的一定是泰温·兰尼斯特。国王之手。泰温大人在国王身体不适的时候坐在王座上。”

“我不是你的小弟！我九岁了。而且事情也不是那样。我们两个 _都_ 觉得国王很厉害。”这是为数不多他们达成一致的时刻，史坦尼斯很难忘记。

劳勃用一个满不在乎的耸肩忽略了他的抗议。“没关系。父亲来了。我们去问他。”

在他的说法被父亲证实以后，劳勃接下来的整天都挂着得意的胜利表情。

一开始，父亲被这个误解逗笑了。“你们没听到总管宣布，泰温·兰尼斯特，国王之手吗？伊里斯国王那天生病了。”不，他们没听见，很可能那时他们在争论劳勃能砍掉史坦尼斯的脑袋，但不管是史坦尼斯还是劳勃都不打算告诉他们的父亲这件事。不过很快，父亲的神色转为凝重。“我的儿子们不应该认不出他们的国王，我的亲表兄。我要多带你们去朝会。”

“艾林大人说他可能会带我和奈德上朝，如果你和史塔克大人同意的话。”劳勃说，神情和语气都不太肯定，让史坦尼斯吃惊的是，他几乎在害羞。

“我当然同意。”父亲回以温和的微笑。这好像没有烦到父亲，劳勃无休止地谈论艾林大人。还有奈德·史塔克。

“如果他这么想他们，他还回家看我们干嘛？他应该待在鹰巢城和他 _宝贝的_ 艾林大人和他 _宝贝的_ 奈德·史塔克在一起。”那天晚上母亲来吻他道晚安的时候，史坦尼斯对她抱怨。

“我相信他在鹰巢城的时候也一样想我们。”母亲回答着，掖好他的毯子。

“可我们才是他 _真正的_ 家人。他们不是。”

“你宁愿劳勃出门在外的时候孤单没朋友吗？”

“当然不是。可是……母亲，你并不希望劳勃去鹰巢城。那次我听到你跟父亲在争吵。是因为你知道会这样吗？”

“这样？”

“劳勃会这么快就忘记我们。”

“噢，史坦尼斯，他没有忘记我们。”

“那么，只有我？”

“也没有。他在给我的信里面一直问起你。”

“他本来可以给 _我_ 写点信的。”

“你了解劳勃，他文笔不怎么样。”

“他自从回家已经给奈德·史塔克寄了两封信。我看见他把信拿给克礼森学士了。”

母亲用一种特别的目光盯着他，那种目光总是让他不自在地扭动。“史坦尼斯？”

“嗯？”

“你这么介意吗？关于劳勃和那个孩子？奈德。”

“不。”他很快回答。

“你在说谎吗？”

“我不知道。可能吧。你生气了吗？”

“因为说谎？确实，你不应该说谎。相信父亲和克礼森学士已经一遍遍教过你了。但你知道更重要的事情是什么吗？”

什么事情能比说真话还重要？“是什么，母亲？”

“你必须清楚。你必须清楚自己什么时候在说谎。这样你就不会欺骗自己了。”

他皱起眉头。“我不明白。”

母亲吻了吻他的脸颊。“有一天，你会明白的。我发誓。”

_________________________

**son, brother (iii)**

“别放开他。”母亲提醒道。“抓紧了。”

“他想让我放开。看！”蓝礼扭来扭去，想摆脱他哥哥限制的手。“他准备好了。”

“如果他像上次那样摔倒然后大哭……”

“他不会摔倒的。我确定。”

母亲没有被说服。“如果他摔倒了——”

“我会抓住他。我保证。”

母亲点点头，神情仍然很警惕。史坦尼斯松开对婴儿的控制，并没有完全放手。蓝礼摇晃了一下，接着很快稳住了自己。“你准备好了吗？”史坦尼斯问。蓝礼很高兴，发出震耳欲聋的高音尖叫。

“我小时候有这么大声吗？”史坦尼斯问他的母亲。

“没有，”卡珊娜回答，“虽然劳勃比这还要大声。”

史坦尼斯翻了翻眼睛，说：“为什么我一点也不惊讶？”他把注意力转回他的小弟身上，对着婴儿说话，好像对方是个能听懂每个字的大人。劳勃捏着假声对蓝礼讲话，好像劳勃自己是个婴儿，这总是史坦尼斯大为光火的原因。“我先放开一只手，看看我们能走多远。”史坦尼斯告诉他的小弟。

蓝礼越来越迫不及待想要自由，嘴巴耷拉成生闷气的形状，眼泪在眼眶里打转。这是一个经常哭，而且哭得很大声的婴儿。在蓝礼张嘴哭之前，史坦尼斯放开他的腰际，现在只握着婴儿的手。蓝礼踉踉跄跄地往前走，好像要摔倒，然后在史坦尼斯重新扶住他的腰之前矫正了自己。

慢慢地，史坦尼斯松开他抓着蓝礼的手。蓝礼不稳地向前迈了几步，没有回头看他的哥哥。“妈妈，”他叫道，挥舞着双手，好像在说，“看我！”

卡珊娜微笑着拍手。“我聪明的宝贝，”她说着，把蓝礼抱进怀里，“我真想带你一起去。”

史坦尼斯吓到了。“去自由贸易城邦？他还太小了，去那种地方。”

“我明白。”

“你也不用去。”史坦尼斯低声喃喃，但母亲仍然听见了。

“国王派我们两个人去，不只是你父亲。我想陛下觉得为他的儿子寻找新娘既需要一位女士的直觉，也需要一位公爵的判断。”

“七大王国肯定是在我们不注意的时候，已经没有可以结婚的女人了。”史坦尼斯挖苦道。

“别再磨牙了，史坦尼斯。这样没礼貌，而且对你的牙齿和下巴都不好。”

他甚至没有意识到自己一直在磨牙。半年前，母亲第一次提醒他注意这个习惯。因为她的缘故，大部分时间他尽量克制，但有时它还是会无意识发生。

“你会照看蓝礼吧？”母亲问道，声音忧虑。

“有克礼森学士在。”史坦尼斯回答，以缓解母亲的担忧。这里有克礼森学士，还有代理城主叔公哈柏特，蓝礼的奶妈和护工，满城堡的佣人和仆人。

“对，但你是蓝礼的哥哥，克礼森学士不是。”

“我会照看他一直到你和父亲回来。”史坦尼斯向他的母亲承诺。

________________________

**~~son~~ , brother (i)**

劳勃向圣母祈求慈悲。慈悲地放过三个小男孩的父母，他们中最小的一个还在摇篮里，他们所有人仍然需要父母的爱与引导。

史坦尼斯向天父祈求公正。公正地对待史蒂芬·拜拉席恩和他的妻子，他们在诸神和世人的眼中没有犯下理应受到如此重罚的罪过，他们只是在为国王尽责。

婴儿蓝礼在摇篮里安然无恙地继续睡觉，因为诸神拒绝响应他兄弟们的祈祷。

“我们应该更用力祈祷的。”在尸体被找到以后，劳勃说。

“我再也不祈祷了。”史坦尼斯发誓。“不管发生什么事。不管对七神中的哪一位。”

三个人跟五个人不同，但史坦尼斯向母亲承诺过他会照看蓝礼，而劳勃现在是风息堡公爵了，所以他们得全力以赴，他和劳勃。

劳勃在他们父母下葬的一周后回了鹰巢城。“如果我要成为一个合格的领主，我必须向琼恩学习。”现在是琼恩了，而不是艾林大人。

两个人跟三个人不同，但史坦尼斯是那个向母亲承诺的人，所以他努力信守这个承诺，即使当他开始认识到自己是多么不足以胜任这个任务，而蓝礼，随着他长成一个幼儿接着是一个男孩，是多么情愿被他荣耀且缺席的哥哥照顾，他的长相与性格都更为相似的那个哥哥。

两个人跟三个人不同，或者五个人，像它就该是的那样，但至少不是一个人。史坦尼斯一向很会数数。

_________________________

**~~son~~ , brother (ii)**

他们又是三个人了，或者至少从外面看起来一定是这样，拜拉席恩三兄弟一起坐在御前会议的房间里——国王，海政大臣，法务大臣。说实话，他们正是反对彼此最响亮的声音，互相挑衅，精准地打击他们知晓的痛处。

“我不知道我在同意做国王之手的时候，也是在签约给拜拉席恩兄弟当裁判。”琼恩·艾林苦恼地对史坦尼斯说。

“国王是劳勃，不是蓝礼，也不是我。没什么可裁判的。你的职责是服务劳勃和王国，不是我们。”史坦尼斯尖锐地说。

“一箭穿心哪。”琼恩·艾林说，自嘲地微笑了，手模仿着一支插进胸膛的箭。“你真行，史坦尼斯。怪不得劳勃总是郁闷说不过你。”

“他在其他各方面都胜过我。”史坦尼斯嘀咕道。“我不在乎赢得争论。我只想要他听到明智的谏言。”

琼恩·艾林叹了口气。“你和我都是，史坦尼斯。你兄长不是一个好伺候的人，我不用说你也知道。”

史坦尼斯扬起一侧眉毛。“所以……他在让你不满意的时候是我的兄长，但在其他时候是你的养子？”

琼恩·艾林大笑。“要是劳勃知道你有多好笑就好了。”

史坦尼斯僵住了。“我不是想开玩笑。”

“啊……可是你最不想搞笑的时候，就是最好笑的。”

史坦尼斯不想喜欢这个人，事实上他已经抵触了尽量之久。这个人出于各种各样的意图和目的把劳勃从他的兄弟们身边偷走了。还有从他的父母身边，在他们还没死的时候。这是不正直的想法，克礼森学士告诉过他不止一次。寄养是人生的一部分——就连史蒂芬·拜拉席恩，他父母唯一的孩子，十岁大的时候也在母亲的眼泪中离开家，被寄养在奔流城。

但史蒂芬·拜拉席恩离开家的时候没有抛弃两个孤儿兄弟。

“你去龙石岛的时候抛弃了 _我_ 。”在他们诸多争吵中的一回，蓝礼控诉史坦尼斯。

“抛弃？劳勃封你做风息堡公爵。你有无数的男男女女任你使唤。”

“我那时才八岁！”

“我一直待到没人需要我为止。”史坦尼斯说着，甚至不想掩饰响亮的磨牙声。

_____________________

**~~son~~ , ~~brother~~ , king? ~~~~**

然后就只剩一个人了。一个儿子走了，史蒂芬·拜拉席恩曾祈祷诸神保佑他长寿而富足。又一个儿子走了，卡珊娜·伊斯蒙曾冒着生命危险带他来到这个世界。

_我那时在睡梦之中。我的双手干干净净。_

“你必须清楚。你必须清楚自己什么时候在说谎。这样你就不会欺骗自己了。”

它怎么可能是谎言？如果他相信这就是事实，它怎么可能是谎言呢？

_母亲？_

“想让一件事情成真，并不代表它就是真的。”

都是红袍女干的好事，他的洋葱骑士坚持道。

但也许戴佛斯·席沃斯也在欺骗自己。孤注一掷地相信这个领主，这个国王，这个他为之奉献一生的人并不是无可救药的。

孤注一掷地相信史坦尼斯·拜拉席恩不是他害怕变成的那种人。

烧毁神像，烧毁肉体。兄弟之血。当史坦尼斯的言语从未制止过她，当他大方地接受了以她的神的名义实施的惩罚所带来的回报——人员，武器与支持——毫无怨言与保留，他们应该只怪那个红袍女吗？

他对被烧毁的诸神毫无悔意。至于其他的……

后悔毫无意义，自我放纵对谁都没有好处。但他知道他同谋了多少，知道自己的罪过与责任。

他的双手并不干净。他每走一步都很清醒。她可能一直在他耳边低语，但他是那个决定倾听的人。

他在镜子里审视自己的脸，看不见一个认识的人。

**Author's Note:**

> 译注：这篇文在ao3的版本和它在ff的版本有些细微的差别，有兴趣可以[点阅](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10196395/1/The-Book-of-Lost-Things)


End file.
